


Attentive

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathtubs, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Romance, Self Prompt, Sherlock is an loving boyfriend, Short & Sweet, acts of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Sherlock draws Molly a bath.





	Attentive

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fic because the next one is going to be pretty angsty!

* * *

 

The moment he came into her flat, he deduced her situation at once.

"Your forehead is sweating. That tells me you've been doing something strenuous which has been taxing on your muscles, and likely muscles that you haven't used in a long time. The trembling of your legs indicate that you've been standing on your feet a lot and it's taken a toll on your lower torso. You're tired and exhausted because you overextended yourself and no doubt, your body is incredibly sore." Sherlock closed the door and cocked his head to the side. "Do you need handkerchief?"

"No, I need a glass of ice cold water and hot bath." Molly huffed as she toed off her trainers and flopped onto the sofa.

"That's an odd combination."

"I don't care. I'm just so tired. _Ooh_." She closed her eyes and just lie there like a flapjack on a griddle iron.

Sherlock smiled to himself and went over to her, kneeling down to remove her trainers and slip off her sweat bands. "I never knew that spring cleaning could be such a pain."

"Well, _you_ never do any kind of cleaning, so why would you?" She cracked open one eye and playfully stuck out her tongue.

" _Miss Hooper_ , may I remind you that you're in a very vulnerable position for me to exploit?"

"Of course you would think about the possibilities of misbehaving, _Mr. Holmes_. Then again, maybe having a sweaty, defenceless woman on your sofa is a turn on for you, eh?"

"You know me too well," Sherlock replied huskily as he bent down to give her a tender kiss.

Molly moaned and grasped her boyfriend's arm tightly, kissing him back in earnest. In her opinion, the kiss was over too quickly, but it wasn't as if she were in the position to do anything else strenuous, particularly of the sexual variety.

Before she could speak, Sherlock gave her nose a tiny peck and left the room for several minutes. For a while, Molly wondered if maybe he'd gone to his mind palace and forgotten her - it wouldn't have been the first time - and she'd begun drifting to sleep. That was when he showed up again.

"Come on," he said, reaching down to pick her up. "I've drawn you a bath."

Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around Sherlock. "Well, aren't you full of surprises?"

"I've still got a few in my bag." He chuckled and carried her all the way to her bathroom, gently setting her down on the tiled floor. "Do you need help undressing?"

"No. I'm okay." The brunette smiled reassuringly at Sherlock and tried to tug off her leggings, but nearly keeled over in the process. Luckily, he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"That will be a yes. Rest your hands on my shoulders, sweetheart."

Sighing, Molly did as she was told and groaned softly as Sherlock started tugging down her leggings. In moments, he had her knickers, socks, shirt and sports bra off her person and she stood naked in front of him.

Sherlock's pants stretched out a bit as he looked at her, but he shook his head, pushing away the urge to throw Molly to the floor and shag her out of her mind. In any other situation, he would have done it, but she was sore and tired and it was always preferable to make love to someone when they're able to return their affection without the fear of injuring themselves.

Instead, he took her in his arms again and carefully placed her in the warm rose scented water. The feel of the water on Molly's skin made her moan in pleasure and she slid down deeper into the tub. "Thank you, Sherlock. This is just what I needed." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Anytime." He kissed her forehead and she leaned into it, sighing softly.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world. But you know what would make this even better?"

"What?"

"Joining me in here." A slow, sultry smile spread on Molly's face and Sherlock felt his pants get just a bit tighter.

"I thought you'd be too tired."

Molly chuckled and grabbed one of his hands, stroking it sensually. "True. As much as I'd love to have your cock between my legs, I can't handle that right now. I'm far too sensitive, but your fingers will do." She licked her lips and gave Sherlock her best 'come hither' stare and that was all the encouragement he needed to tear out of his clothes and get in the bath.

Even though Sherlock was not a fan of Molly's bubble bath soap, he enjoyed sharing the tub with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted in a bit of a rush, so please, Brit pick this and let me know if any corrections are needed!


End file.
